


Disparition

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Hades Arc, Sacrifice, farewell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Guerre contre Hadès est sur le point de s'achever. Confronté au Juge Rhadamanthe, Kanon a une dernière pensée pour les êtres aimés. Hadès, Kanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.
> 
> Notes de l’auteur : Ainsi s’achève, pour le moment, ce recueil consacré aux deux cadets jumeaux. Il n’est pas exclu que je fournisse quelques OS de manière sporadique, mais le gros du travail est, à mes yeux, déjà effectué. En attendant cela, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lu un ou plusieurs de mes écrits – ou tous, même, soyons fou –, et plus encore ceux qui ont fait l’effort de me laisser une review. Merci aussi à PanAries.

**Titre :** Disparition

 **Personnages :** Kanon, Rhadamanthe

 **Rating :** PG/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 831

 

**Disparition**

Une explosion de cosmos se fit sentir loin d’ici. Kanon n’émit qu’un léger sifflement avant de poursuivre sa route. Pareille sensation était désormais devenue habituelle, tant le nombre de Spectres ici était démesuré, mais bien peu de choses en comparaison de la valeur de ses compagnons. Avec Dohko, déambulant comme lui dans les Enfers, la majeure partie de l’armée d’Hadès avait été anéantie, ne demeuraient plus que les combattants les plus redoutables. Il releva cependant la tête en direction de la source de cosmos qui avait porté jusqu’à lui. Ceux-là n’étaient pas communs et il avait cru y déceler une lueur semblable à la sienne. Parmi les Chevaliers d’Or vaincus par Rhadamanthe, certains avaient finalement pu s’éveiller au Huitième Sens et sortir de leurs prisons éternelles. Ainsi la lutte serait-elle désormais encore un peu plus simple avec de tels renforts.

Son poing se serra, s’en allant cogner contre le plastron de son Armure. Il lui avait sans doute rendu honneur, à cette protection qu’il avait naguère tant désirée. Aujourd’hui pourtant, ce n’était pas sa fierté qui l’avait obligé à porter l’Armure des Gémeaux, mais la nécessité d’un repentir et la présence d’un devoir auquel il ne pouvait se soustraire.

Saga, Bud, Syd, Aiolos, Aiolia… des frères qui étaient morts ou avaient souffert par une faute qu’il lui incombait de réparer. Oh, peu de doutes subsistaient quant au fait que malgré tout, Saga aurait fini par sombrer de lui-même dans le mal planant au-dessus d’eux. Mais c’était bien lui, Kanon, qui avait embrasé la première cendre et quelque part dans ce monde, il se trouvait toujours une occasion pour lui de vouloir porter la ruine ou l’avènement d’un nouveau monde.

Un bruit de chute de pierre le sortit de ses pensées. En levant la tête, il contempla la figure sévère de Rhadamanthe. Un souvenir fugace remonta à la surface, du temps où il se trouvait encore sous le couvert des eaux. Une belle et triste histoire que lui avait racontée Thétis – qu’était-elle devenue, d’ailleurs ? (1)

Le Gémeau sourit, un brin fataliste. Devait-il finalement croire que tout était joué à l’avance et que finalement, lui-même ne savait rien ? Tous ces instants passés avec son frère, s’échinant à vouloir le surpasser. Cette volonté absolue de le pousser à trahir le Pope pour que Saga prit sa place et que lui héritât de l’Armure tant convoitée des Gémeaux – peut-être avait-il plus aimé cette Armure que son frère, quelle stupidité. Sans ses manigances, la graine du mal n’aurait peut-être pas germé dans son esprit, Shion ne lui aurait pas préféré Aiolos et il serait effectivement devenu Chevalier des Gémeaux. Il n’avait rien compris et pourtant, il s’était permis de faire la leçon à Bud, d’endosser le rôle d’un sage qu’il n’était pas. Toutes ces tentatives pour persuader l’Asgardien de ne pas en vouloir à son frère, c’était aussi à lui qu’il aurait dû les appliquer. Kanon avait toujours pensé que lorsque naissaient des jumeaux sous le couvert d’une étoile, l’un devait choisir l’ombre et le mal, tandis que l’autre avançait en pleine lumière. L’un humain et misérable, l’autre divin et respecté. L’un Castor, l’autre Pollux. Mais il y avait dans leur gémellité une ressemblance irréductible et en s’efforçant à choisir la voie du mal, c’était de son propre frère qu’il s’était éloigné, tandis qu’il aurait pu marcher dans ses pas.

« Tu as sûrement mieux à faire qu’être ici, Rhadamanthe. Rends-toi donc auprès de ton maître, et tente de l’empêcher de se faire tuer.

— Un ennemi se dresse sur mon chemin, il me faut l’éliminer pour de bon.

— C’est inutile, mais je n’espère pas te faire changer d’avis, après tout. Allons, approche, tu seras mon dernier adversaire. »

Pour toute réponse, le Juge quitta les hauteurs pour se retrouver devant Kanon. A voir son visage, il était habité d’une réelle satisfaction de retrouver encore une fois cet homme pour un ultime combat. Le Grec n’était pas en reste de son côté. Auprès de Bud, il avait appris combien étaient précieux ces moments hors du temps où l’existence des dieux ne pesait plus sur leurs épaules de leur poids écrasant. Cet instant était de ceux-là, et il espérait y goûter avec joie.

Une seconde explosion de cosmos se produisit, plus forte encore que la précédente. Il ressentit avec acuité des cosmos familiers, parmi lesquels celui de son frère. Ainsi, lui aussi était revenu pour accomplir son ultime devoir. Il baissa les yeux sur cette Armure étincelante. Elle lui avait été utile quand même, le temps qu’il avait combattu. L’heure était néanmoins venue de la rendre à son légitime propriétaire pour lui permettre d’accomplir un ultime dessein. Cette fois-ci, c’était sûr, il allait y passer.

Une lueur dorée entoura son corps, l’instant d’après, l’Armure des Gémeaux le quitta, s’échappant en direction de la Giudecca. Quelle poisse.

« Ne t’en fais pas, Rhadamanthe, même ainsi, je suis certain de te vaincre ! »

Sans une once d’hésitation, Kanon s’avança au-devant de son adversaire. Ah, il serait fier.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Référence à un de mes précédents OS Je ne voulais rien d’autre que toi.


End file.
